Comfortin Grimmjow's way
by morlea
Summary: This is my X-mas present for Are. Au, GrimmRen. Ichigo breaks up with Renji, Renji's broken from it, and Grimmjow in his own way, offers comfort.


**This is my X-mas present to Are, my lovely and wonder friend and sex bunny *giggles* I got inspiration and figured to finish it before it diedXD**

**Pairings= GrimmRen, ShuuIchi, RenIchi  
Rating= M  
Disclaimer= Don't own the chara's, just the idea…well kinda.**

Renji put the last bit of liquid in his sake bottle into his cup and drained the cup in one go before slamming the cup down onto the bar.

"Another." He demanded, but not in his usual loud voice, the voice he used now was empty. Grimmjow had never seen Renji in this kind of state. The redhead was just trying to drink away his sorrow. It wasn't that Grimmjow knew Renji very well, they were friends though. He had gotten to meet the other through Ichigo. Ichigo and Renji dated, and Grimmjow was Ichigo's friend. They all lazed around together, drank together stuff that friends do. And when Grimmjow left he knew from the sounds that the two males were happily fucking.

Nobody had thought that the two would break up, but then again, Grimmjow hadn't wanted to believe it when Renji told him that Ichigo was a real sexy minx in bed and that once he got the hang of it and knew what he wanted, Ichigo was very demanding. Grimmjow didn't know much about Renji, but he did know a lot about Ichigo. Most of them were things he'd heard from Renji, what position he liked best, that he liked it hard, that he liked to give oral, that he swallowed and even that he cross-dressed willingly and enjoyed it.

Soon Grimmjow didn't hang out so much with Ichigo, but more with Renji but still all he heared about was Ichigo and one of his new kinks.

So Grimmjow was really confused at what was wrong with Renji, Renji hadn't wanted to hang out with him, hadn't given him a reason and stayed home for a week or so. But now Grimmjow had found him, and he really didn't know what was wrong. That was until another bottle was drained and that same empty bottle was thrown at somebody who just entered.

"Ya fuckin' bitch!" Renji yelled out, making Grimmjow looked at whom had entered. His eyes widen. Why was Ichigo there? Why was he hanging off of Hisagi Shuuhei's arm?

"And you! Ya fuckin' traitor!"Renji slurred out, waving his cup into the air before draining it. "A toast to sluts and friend fuckers!" He threw the cup at Shuuhei who let it hit and just kept on staring at Renji.

"Shuuhei, let's go." Ichigo said before the couple turned around and wanted to leave again. But Renji wasn't going to let them, no, he took a few wobbly steps towards them before he planned to attack. Grimmjow quickly walked up behind him and gripped him, keeping him in place as Renji struggled and cursed at him, yelled at him and told him he hated him. That was until Ichigo and Shuuhei were out of view and Grimmjow pushed Renji towards the bar.

"Give him a coffee before he starts puking and shit." He demanded from the bar keep, whom quickly went to do that.

Once the coffee was done Grimmjow dragged Renji back to the males apartment and left him there only to return the other day and beat him up for not telling.

"I just felt screwed over ya know."

"Che." Grimmjow looked annoyed and stared out of the window

"I still feel screwed over…"

"He just dumped ya, shit like that happens."

"I wanna punch his face in."

"What's stopping you?"

"I do still love him."

"Damn…yer such a fuckin' pussy Red."

"Shut the fuck up ya dick head! Ya got all mad at me for not talking, and here I am actually talking with ya and ya act like such a dick! "

"I'm always like this and ya know it! If yer still so fuckin' hung up about him, go talk to him or something!"

"…I guess I will…Thanks…Grimmjow…"

"Sure…whatever."

Renji put the last bit of liquid in his sake bottle into his cup and drained the cup in one go before slamming the cup down onto his table. He simply got a new bottle and continued drinking. What if he drank enough to get into a comma? Perhaps that would be peaceful, empty or something, thinking wasn't the best thing to do, and Renji wasn't really good at it right now.

That was how Grimmjow found him after another week of absence, depressed and intoxicated.

"Yer such a moron." Grimmjow muttered then seeing the empty look in Renji's eyes. Grimmjow growled and pushed Renji onto his back, sake spilling everywhere, but neither cared. Grimmjow simply yanked Renji's pants off of him and slurped down his dick, getting it had in no time and making Renji pants and sweat and curse. Renji moaned when Grimmjow forcefully pushed two fingers inside of him and rubbed his prostate, making the redhead cum almost instantly. It had been a while since he'd done anything sexual, Renji had a huge libido, so he came fast, not to mention to alcohol in his system. Grimmjow swallowed it all and left Renji like that. But at least he'd seen something in those eyes that didn't indicate that Renji felt dead inside. Need, lust…those were good emotions for now.

"I went to see him."

"I figured as much when ya ran off after our last talk."

"He looked so fucking happy."

"he never looks happy. He's too serious for that and frowns too much."

"They're living together."

"Kinda logical really, or not?"

"Shuuhei came home, and he was there, waiting for him. The slut dropped down to his knees when Shuuhei showed him his hard-on…they didn't even close the door."

"Sounds a lot like when ya two were still together."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

It was then that they had their first kiss, it was rough, it was hard and it was what they both wanted.

Renji was getting real skinny, he wasn't eating well, he wasn't taking care of himself anymore. He stunk, his apartment was a mess, sake bottles littered everywhere.

Grimmjow could get so fucking angry when he saw in what state Renji was. The man was throwing away his life. He should fucking value it! Grimmjow came from the streets just like Renji, and he knew how easy it was to die not only out there, just like Renji knew.

"I hate ya at the moment ya know."

Renji looked up with his empty eyes again and shrugged. Grimmjow shrugged and no longer cared, he pounced onto Renji punching his jaw, straddling his hips and wanting to punch again. But Renji didn't even put up a fight. Grimmjow growled, freed his cock and got it hard quickly before moving to straddle Renji's chest.

Grimmjow was really angry when Renji didn't even try to get away even with Grimmjow hard and on top of him. Grimmjow gripped Renji's hair and yanked his head up, forcing his cock into his mouth and starting to fuck his throat right away. Renji gagged, tried to pull away and couldn't breathe. But Grimmjow wouldn't let him.

He kept on fucking the males mouth, using his throat to get off and when he did he forced Renji to swallow it. When he pulled his limp cock out of Renji's mouth and tugged it away and looked at Renji's sad and tear filled eyes, Grimmjow felt guilty but then Renji closed his eyes and a small tiny smile was on his face and Grimmjow grinned.

Maybe he fucked some sense into Renji's scull, Grimmjow didn't know, but Renji was finally going to confront Ichigo and ask him exactly why he broke up with him. Grimmjow was waiting at his apartment. Grimmjow and Renji agreed to meet up afterwards at the club, but Grimmjow knew he would not go there and come here instead, so that was why Grimmjow was here, waiting.

Grimmjow wasn't a very patient man, he didn't like waiting it was a waste of time, but right now, he didn't really mind, since he was doing it for something, no somebody, well maybe someday Renji would be his toy and then Grimmjow could call him a something.

Renji's face was priceless when he found Grimmjow at his apartment and not at the club, but it soon turned back to sadness, though it was now mixed with anger.

"Ya know why he broke up with me? He wanted an older more experienced man! Can ya believe it?"

"Well, yeah , lots of guys only want experienced dudes."

"I know! But I thought we really had something ya know!"

"Do you want him back?"

It was silent for a long while before Renji shook his head. "No I don't want him back."

"Can I say ya want me then?"

"I dunno, I still love him, I just don't want him back, well my hearth does, my head doesn't."

"And what does your body want?"

"I don't know, I guess it wants to forget."

Grimmjow walked up to Renji and pinned him against the wall, gripping his wrists and pinning them beside Renji's head.

"Good, because I'll make ya forget him, I'll make ya so addicted to my body that you won't want anybody else. That you don't want him. I'll make ya my bitch, and I promise ya right now, I won't leave ya, I won't fall in love with anybody, I'll just keep fucking ya. How does that sound?"

"Get to it already ya asshole" Renji growled.

Grimmjow was surprisingly gentle that first time. He moved them to the bed and undressed them both. He caressed Renji all over, with hands his lips his tongue. Made his body and his cock so sensitive that Renji forgot all but the burning need. Grimmjow had prepared Renji thoroughly, then fucked him slowly letting the pleasure build before releasing it and doing it over and over again. Renji came a lot that night, he came until Grimmjow couldn't draw any more cum from his body anymore.

But the look in Grimmjow's eyes told Renji that this wasn't going to be a gentle fuck. Grimmjow was looking at him as if he was his prey. Grimmjow was sitting in a comfortable large chair, grinning broadly.

"Strip."

And Renji did, he started rocking his body to an invisible melody in his head, hips grinding and thrusting provocative. His hands slid up over his body, over the tight white wife beater that did nothing to hide his stiff nipples, up along his neck to free his hair from the hair tie.

Renji needily moaned, his hands making a trip down and rubbing over his leather clad thighs, turning over and bending down a few times before undoing the pants and sliding them down over his legs, stepping out of them and kicking them to the side.

Renji danced some more before he simply pulled the shirt up over his head and threw it aside towards where his pants was.

"Get here, on your knees."

Renji did that, he got on his knees between Grimmjow's thighs, looking at his rock hard big dick that had come out during Renji's little strip show. Grimmjow was currently stroking it.

"You can prepare yourself while you blow me. I won't prepare you."

Renji nodded and leaned in to take Grimmjow's cock in and suck on it, rubbing his tongue into tight circles around the head before pushing it into the slit. His other hand went down to quickly push a finger inside himself, thrusting it in a few times before adding another and starting to really stretch him.

Grimmjow's hands wound into Renji's hair and his head was guided down, Renji followed and started to bob his head and long slow strokes, sucking hard and his cheeks hollow and rubbing his tongue against the meat.

Renji had the third fingers inside of him and he was about to deepthroat him when Grimmjow pulled him off and pushed him away.

"Stand up, turn around, bend over and brace yourself. "

Renji swallowed but did just that, he needed this, he needed what Grimmjow did with him to forget his sorrow, his sadness, and just be happy and life for a while.

Grimmjow gripped Renji's hips and pulled him down to be impaled onto his dick. Renji cried out at the harsh entry and gripped his thighs tightly. Grimmjow just grinned and began to move Renji, up and down in fast short movements, his own hips snapping up to fuck him hard and hear skin slapping against skin, his balls slamming against Renji's and his cock.

Renji couldn't help but moan, always liking it rough and Grimmjow certainly was rough, fucking him dry, and hard and fast. Deep stabbing thrusts, hammering down onto his prostate, stimulating the gland.

"Pleasure your nipples."

Renji's hands flew to his chest, rubbing the pink little nubs before he started pinching and twisting until they were no longer pink but red. He moaned and whimpered, bit his lips to muffle the sounds so they were also red and puffy.

Grimmjow slid a hand around to grip Renji's cock tight and start stroking it. Renji came the moment Grimmjow pushed a nail into the slit on his head, the clenching around him caused Grimmjow to shot off his massive load inside Renji.

They stayed like that for a while before Grimmjow let Renji go and the redhead stumbled forward before falling onto his knees, his asshole clenching and squirting out some cum. Grimmjow moaned, damn if Renji wasn't the sexiest little thing…

He lifted Renji, brought him to bed but didn't clean him. Instead he lay down beside him and pulled the blankets over them and closed his eyes.

"Thanks." Renji muttered.

"Yeah sure." Grimmjow said, grinning.

Renji didn't seem as dead and empty to him anymore. Maybe he really had fucked some sense and life into the redhead. Who knows, monkeys evolved into humans. Monkeys screw their brains out…yeah…Grimmjow smirked, screwing brains out and getting them screwed out was something good, he concluded.

**Waaaah lame ending…I know I know. But it's past midnight my right shoulder is dead from the position I'm laying in but I really wanted to finish this.**


End file.
